warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Transmutación
right|270px La transmutación es el método de combinar mods no deseados y pagar créditos para tener la probabilidad de crear un mod más deseable. La mayoría de los mods PvE se pueden obtener a través de este método. Ciertas clases de mod, como Mod corrupto y Mod exclusivos de eventos , no se pueden adquirir a través de la transmutación. No hay una combinación de mod específica que produzca un cierto mod y se base puramente en la rareza y el azar, aunque la polaridad y la compatibilidad de los elementos también son factores. Por ejemplo, fusionando 4''' mods de Polaridad tiene una mayor probabilidad de obtener un mod . Del mismo modo, fusionar '''4 Mod de rifle tendrá una mayor probabilidad de producir un Mod de rifle aleatorio. La transmutación no produce mods de Aura, Mods de precepto de centinelas, mods dañados, Mod Prime, Mod de conjunto, Mod de aumento, Mod Amalgama ni Mod agrietado. Tampoco hay penalización por fusionar el mismo mod, lo que hace que las posibilidades de obtener un mod raro sean las mismas independientemente de si uno transmuta cuatro mods raros diferentes o idénticos. Usos Begin by selecting any combination of four unranked mods that you wish to Transmute. You cannot use mods you currently have equipped, Legendary mods o Mod agrietado. After an acceptable combination is selected, the Transmute area on the middle of the mod screen will light up, telling you that you are ready to transmute your selected mods. Simply click the illuminated area and then confirm your selection. The cost of Transmutation varies depending on the rarity of mods used. Prices range from 0 to 48.000 : *0 for transmuting any three mods with a transmutation core. *12.000 for transmuting any four common mods. *24.000 for transmuting any four uncommon mods. *36.000 for transmuting any four rare mods. You can mix mods of different rarities to get prices in-between. The end result of the transmutation depends on the collective rarity of mods used. Transmuting four common mods have a chance to produce rarer mods, but less so when compared to transmutations using mods of higher value. For example: combining four different rare mods is costly but yields a greater chance of producing a rare mod from the transmutation. Apart from that, the algorithm of transmutation is completely random—there are no recipes for even the simplest mods. Núcleo de Transmutación Los núcleos de transmutación are special Cores that can be used as an ingredient in Transmutation. When used alongside three other Mods to be transmuted, the Transmutation Core ensures that the resulting Mod will be of matching polaridad listed on the Transmutation Core. Using a Transmutation Core also removes the credit cost for that transmutation, allowing for cheaper attempts at transmuting Rare-quality Mods. Transmutation Cores do not guarantee the rarity of the resulting mod, only their polarity. Transmutation cores can be acquired from Céfalon Simaris in the Repetidor for . Historial de actualizaciones *Reduced the Standing cost of Transmutation Cores from 10k to 5k. *Improvements to the Transmutation system: you can no longer transmute your final power card of a given type. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Mods transmutable *Mods no transmutable de:Transmutation en:Transmutation Categoría:Mecánicas